I've Got a Secret Part 3
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: continuation of the last two... you guys asked for it. Tim hasn't been having the best few days and when a new case pops up that could make him lose Anna, it just gets worse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

---------S/C--------

Tim tiredly brushed his teeth, trying to wake up. It was 5:30 and Calleigh was still sleeping but he had to be at the lab early. Finally, dressed and showered, Tim stumbled downstairs and made himself a cup of coffee. He yawned and looked at the refrigerator, smiling at the picture on the freezer door. It was from Christmas, a week ago and for once his whole family was together. Anna was now 19 and in college. She was at the University of Miami but still Tim felt the house seemed lonelier, and quieter. Maggie was 11 and getting more... well words couldn't describe Maggie at the moment. She was just growing up. Too fast, in Tim's opinion. Danny was 7 and not happy to be in first grade. He liked being home with Calleigh. Becca... Becca was now 4 and totally attached to Tim. He smiled and saw the coffee maker was done and poured himself a cup. It was too early but he had a mountain of paperwork on his desk and wanted to get a head start on it.

Tim was halfway out the door when he realized he didn't have his cell phone or beeper. He groaned and ran back upstairs to his bedroom. He paused for a second, watching Calleigh sleep. Smiling slightly, Tim leaned down and kissed her softly. She smiled sleepily and rolled over, burying her face in his pillow. Tim walked out of his bedroom and quickly checked on each of his kids, then went out the garage to his SUV. Tim sighed, seeing a light on in the tiny bathroom off the garage. He went in and went to turn the light off when something caught his attention. In the garbage can was a pregnancy test.

-------------S/C-----------

Tim was sitting at his desk when Calleigh walked in.

"Hey." she smiled, kissing him. "You left me alone this morning."

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. I had all this paperwork. I left around six thirty." Tim said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Tim lied. "Kids okay?"

"Yeah. Anna's got a bug though. She wasn't feeling well this morning."

"Really? What's wrong with her?"

"Throwing up." Calleigh replied. "You know she asked Richie to come over tonight."

"Yeah I want to talk to him." Tim muttered. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his forehead. "Remind me how old I am."

"41..." Calleigh said slowly. "Why?"

"That's young right?"

"Look at the bright side, you don't have any grey hairs yet, baby."

Tim groaned at the word, 'baby.'

"Tim, of course that's young." Calleigh said. "What's with you today?"

"What's with today, today?" Tim quoted.

"Don't go all 'Lucas' on me." Calleigh teased. "Really, what's got you all upset?"

"I didn't say I was upset."

"But you're acting it."

"I'm happy." Tim put on a smile. "Why did you come here?"

"I work here."

"I meant my office."

"Oh well see, _lieutenant_," Calleigh drawled seductively, sliding a hand down Tim's chest, "I came to warn you that Richie is coming over tonight."

"And you did. You've outworn your welcome. Leave."

"Nuhuh." Calleigh sat down in Tim's lap, her arm snaking around his shoulders. He sighed and kissed her shoulder, then peered around her to sign a few more papers. Calleigh grabbed his right hand, causing him to stop writing. "I don't understand why you don't like Richie. I think he's a sweet kid."

"Any guy that dates my daughter is not a 'sweet kid.' He's looking for sex and to steal her from me, then break her heart and let her come crying back to me."

"Oh Tim!"

"I'm serious. Believe me. I was one of those guys once. Gave a lot of dads heart attacks in my day."

"Don't you think you're being a bit silly though?"

"No, I do not. Now I need to work."

"I expect you home by six. Dinner is at seven." Calleigh said, massaging Tim's neck lightly.

"I'll be there at eight."

"Tim..."

"I don't want to be around him Calleigh." he sulked. "He's weird."

"Then should get alone nicely." she smiled. Tim swatted at her leg and she leaned over, kissing his jaw, then kissed his lips, trailing her tongue over his bottom lip. Tim tried to concentrate on the matter at hand then finally gave in and opened his mouth slightly, kissing her back.

"You know it's not a good idea to seduce the boss."

Calleigh groaned and rested her head against Tim's.

"You know there is a reason why there are doors." Tim said.

"Yeah but it was open." Eric grinned, tossing a file onto Tim's already cluttered desk.

"Very good Eric you just let that file get lost." Calleigh smiled. "I'll be going."

Eric eyed her as she left the room.

"How the hell did you land such a hot wife?" he asked. Tim gave him a look.

"Did you come here to tease me or did you have something for me."

"Can I kiss you too?"

"Sorry but I'll pass. What the hell do you want?"

"You seem distracted."

"If you found a pregnancy test in your bathroom what would you think?"

Eric thought for a minute.

"Well... if Maxine didn't tell me she was pregnant then my next logical guess would be my daughter."

"Thank you." Tim said quietly.

Eric looked at Tim.

"Anna's pregnant?" he asked. Tim shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm about 95 percent sure."

"That's good. What about the other 5 percent?"

"Hoping that it was negative."

"Well..." Eric smirked. "Think of it this way Speed."

"What?"

"If it is positive... you'll be a grandpa." Eric laughed. Tim threw a pen at him.

"This isn't funny. She's 19."

"Does Calleigh know?"

"Probably. They're always conspiring against me."

"What makes you think it isn't Calleigh?"

"Well... she would've told me and we decided on four kids."

"Yes and you also decided on three kids and little Becca is now here." Eric smirked.

"Besides, we're old." Tim muttered.

"Ah, I'm sure you'll know once you get home."

"Yeah and I'm going to beat the shit out of that Norris kid. Eric, I'm 41. I'm too young to be a grandparent."

"Wait," Eric chuckled. "You're too young to be a grandparent yet you're too old to be a parent, again."

"Yes. I mean..." Tim groaned. He tossed his glasses onto the desk and rubbed his eyes. Why oh why didn't he put contacts in? He hated having glasses, ever since he was a kid. "When you hear the word, 'grandpa' what do you think of?"

"80 year old geezer, wheel chair/walker/cane using, can't eat his food, pees his pants... It's like you've turned into a baby again... aww Speed."

"What?"

"Anna will be taking care of a baby _and _you."

"I'm asking for your help not to make it worse." Tim sighed.

-------------S/C-----------

A/N: No Tim does not wear glasses but I was bored and decided to add that little tidbit in.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Speedfanatic05, I made Tim lieutenant. You didn't miss anything.

----------S/C--------

"I'm late. I know. I'm sorry!" Tim ran into the living room, kissing Calleigh quickly. "Traffic."

"Mhmm."

"Where are the kids?"

"My mom's. I thought we could have a quiet dinner for once."

"That kid isn't coming over?"

"That kid is already here."

Tim turned around and saw Anna and Richie sitting on the opposite couch.

"Hi." Tim put a fake smile on. "Nice to see you again Richard."

Anna gave him a look. She knew how much he hated Richie.

"Likewise Mr. Speedle." Richie smiled.

"Anna, how are you feeling?"

"Better Daddy. Anyway... can you sit down? We have something we want to tell you two."

Tim knew what was coming and pulled Calleigh closer to him.

"Anna, it's okay. I know."

"How?"

"I have my ways. I must say I'm disappointed in you but there's no changing what happened."

"Well Daddy, I know how much you wanted me to stay in Miami but... I want to go to Boston to be near Richie."

"Wait what?"

"I transferred to the college up in Boston. All my credits are going with me so I don't have to start over." Anna said. "I'll still be here until the spring semester starts so it's not like I'm leaving in a few days."

"I think it's wonderful." Calleigh said. "It'll be good for you to leave Florida."

"Thanks Mom." Anna smiled.

"Hold on," Tim looked between the teenagers and then laughed. "I get it..."

"Get what?"

"Anna, you don't have to lie to us."

"About what?"

"Just tell us."

"I did." Anna exchanged a look with Calleigh.

"Why are you going to Boston?"

"To be near Richie."

"Yes but why?"

"Because he's my boyfriend."

Tim sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"We're not getting anywhere." he muttered.

"Well what else do you want me to say?" Anna asked.

"Anna, like I said I'm disappointed in you," Tim started.

"How can you be disappointed in her for making her own decisions?" Calleigh asked. "This is good. She'll be away from us."

"I'm not disappointed about that. I'll worry about that later. Anna, I'd rather you tell me instead of making _me _say it."

"Dad, I have no idea what you're talking about." she said. "Honestly."

"I don't like you lying to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"Anna, I found the pregnancy test!" Tim exclaimed.

"WHAT?"

"You're pregnant?" Richie asked Anna. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not pregnant!" Anna exclaimed.

"Oh yeah." Tim scoffed. "Your mother told me you were throwing up this morning."

"Because I have a virus! I feel like shit sitting here fighting with you over this now! I'm not pregnant!"

"Did you take a pregnancy test?"

"No! Why don't you ask your other daughters!"

"Oh yes because your eleven and four-year-old sisters are most likely to be pregnant over you." Tim said sarcastically.

"I think you guys should go." Calleigh said quietly.

"No! Who the hell took a pregnancy test?" Tim asked. "Anna, sit down!"

"Anna, go."

"Calleigh, stop."

"No. She has nothing to do with this."

"She's lying to us!"

"I'm not lying!" Anna exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Tim asked, looking at Calleigh.

"Because it wasn't her test!"

"Who's was it then?"

"Mine!"

------------S/C----------

"How did this happen?" Tim exclaimed.

"What do you mean, 'how did this happen?" Calleigh asked. "We have four kids and you _still _don't know how this happened?"

"What I meant is how are you pregnant, supposing this test was positive."

"Which it was. Should I give you the stupid version? Yeah... you'll handle it better. When two people love each other—"

"Calleigh, shut up! We haven't even... it's not mine!"

Calleigh's grin disappeared as if someone slapped her across the face.

"What?"

Tim swallowed, rather loudly, knowing what was coming.

"Calleigh... we're old. We don't have kids. We already HAVE four."

"Yes and we already HAD three but that didn't stop us when Becca came along! And we're not–- oh this was what it was about this morning. You thought Anna was pregnant you so figured you were too young to become a grandfather was that it? But we're having another baby, which you don't seem to want, and we're too old."

"Calleigh, we have four kids. How are we supposed to support five?"

"Well... technically we only have three kids. Anna is in college and will be moving to Boston. So it'll be like we have four again."

"Yet we'll really have five!" Tim exclaimed. He groaned and paced the bedroom floor. "How did this happen?"

"Obviously you couldn't keep your hands off me again."

"I mean, how are you still able to..."

"I'm only 40 Tim! A lot of people have kids at 40!"

"Yes and then they're dead before they hit kindergarten!" he hissed. "What makes you so sure you're pregnant?"

"I dunno. Maybe cause I'm late."

"How late?"

"2 weeks."

Tim felt like banging his head on the door.

"Plus, we have had sex in the past two months."

"Not with me then." Tim snapped angrily.

"How can you say that?" Calleigh asked, tears filling her eyes. Tim just shook his head and stared out the window.

"I can't believe this." he mumbled.

"Well what do you want me to do? Tell it, 'sorry your father doesn't want you so you somehow have to magically disappear?" Calleigh yelled. "You know, maybe you'll get your wish. Maybe it was a faulty test and maybe my period will miraculously return and I'm not pregnant. But we won't know until tomorrow when we go to the doctor's appointment. So until then you can either sleep on the couch or go to Eric and Maxine's."

Tim grabbed his pillow off the bed and stomped downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Calleigh walked into Ballistics and sat down at her desk, then noticed the vase sitting in the corner. She sighed and ignored it for a while but the yellow tulips were getting to her. Finally she yanked the card out of the flowers and read it.

_I can be an idiot sometimes, okay most of the time. I was out of line last night. I'm sorry. I didn't get any sleep last night. The couch isn't really comfortable but I did a lot of thinking. I want us to have this baby._

"Well that's sweet, I think we're gonna have to keep it." Calleigh muttered.

_I love you and our kids so much. Love you, Tim_

Calleigh sighed and leaned back in her chair. Why did he do this? Why did he think flowers and some sweet note would fix everything?

"Because I was hoping it would." Tim said quietly, walking into the lab.

"Huh?"

"I know you're thinking. 'Why does he think this'll fix everything.'" Tim said.

"You hurt me Tim." Calleigh said, looking down at a file.

"I know and I'm sorry. I was just in shock."

"That doesn't mean you didn't have to accuse me of cheating on you."

"That just came out of my mouth. You know I didn't mean that."

"And you acted like you don't want another baby."

"But I said I did, right there in that note."

"But last night you didn't and that's what counts."

"Calleigh, I'm sorry. What else do you want me to do?" Tim asked. Calleigh beckoned him over by crooking her finger twice, meaning 'come here.' Tim slowly walked over to the front of Calleigh desk, prepared to be slapped. She instead grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Tim's eyebrows rose slightly and pulled away from her. Calleigh smiled and with a sweep of his arm, Tim cleared off her desk.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked. "I filed all that stuff and..."

"Shut up." Tim growled, pressing his lips against hers.

"At least close the door." Calleigh mumbled as Tim lifted her onto her desk. He obeyed and turned the lock as well.

"It's good that you decided to turn this tiny room into an office. Has it's advantages..." Tim said. "No windows, a wooden door, a lock..."

"Mmm..." Calleigh moved her head slightly as Tim kissed from her jaw down to her collarbone.

"I mean... this is new. We've done it on the couch, my office... best thing is no one is here right now... I sent them all to a crime scene or they're on break."

"Mhmm, stop talking." Calleigh leaned over to him and kissed him gently, her hands slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt then stopped halfway. Tim groaned and placed his hands on her desk and looked up at her. "But we can't."

"Yes we can."

"No."

"Yes."

"What would my boss say?" Calleigh asked, a teasing tone in her voice. Tim rolled his eyes and went to pull her shirt over her head. "I have to go pick the kids up."

"No you don't. You just don't want to."

"Anyone could just... come in looking for results and no offense baby but you're... you get pretty wild." Calleigh grinned. Tim stared at her.

"But–- that's not fair to lead someone on."

"Hey you started this."

"And I intend to finish it."

------------S/C----------

Tim glanced behind him to Calleigh as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He gave her a smile and went to grab his beeper off her desk.

"Satisfied?" she asked.

"Very." Tim leaned over the desk to kiss Calleigh but his cell phone went off. "Dammit... Speedle. Yeah. Yeah. Okay. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Scene?" Calleigh asked. Tim nodded. He finally kissed her quickly, then unlocked the door.

"It was fun while it lasted."

"Yes it was." Calleigh smiled.

"Oh I don't even want to know what you two were doing." Eric said, a disgusted look on his face. "I've been standing here for a half hour Calleigh. Where the hell are my results?"

Tim tossed his keys at his friend.

"You're driving."

-------S/C------

Tim stopped short, seeing Alexx leaning over their latest victim.

"Any uh... ID on the uh..."

"Oh my God..." Calleigh mumbled, walking into the room. The CSI team had stopped, staring at the dark haired young woman laying on her stomach. "Tim, that... that's not... it can't be."

"Alexx?"

"ID says a Rachel Welles."

Tim let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"She... she looks so much like Anna." Calleigh said.

"I know." Tim muttered. "Alright, get to work."

Once they were done, the team had collected surprisingly little evidence.

"Guy knows what he's doing." Eric said.

"Or he's just careful."

----------S/C---------

"Will you stop? I'm trying to cook and I don't need to burn our house down."

"I can cook you know."

"I know. Can you please go get the kids?

Tim nodded and went upstairs, stopping in Anna and Becca's room first.

"Why?" Becca was asking.

"Because."

"But why?"

"Because."

"Anna, why?"

"Ask Daddy." she replied.

"What happened?" Tim asked, leaning in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"To your eye."

"I bumped it."

"You bumped your eye." Tim said flatly. "Oh-kay. Mom said dinner's ready."

"I'll be down in a minute." Anna mumbled.

"Becca, go."

The four-year-old nodded and ran out of the room.

"Dad, nothing happened." Anna said, watching him in the mirror.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight."

"Me and Jess were just fooling around and she elbowed me."

"So you can just say that instead of caking your face in cover-up. It's just us."

"Yes and then I'll have a million questions why I have a black eye."

"You can just say Jess elbowed you." Tim said and walked out. Something was up and he was gonna find out.


	4. Chapter 4

"My parents are gonna be back soon..."

"How soon?"

"I dunno... Richie..."

---------S/C--------

Tim tossed his keys onto the counter and went through the mail.

'_Bills, bills, me, Victoria's Secret,' _Tim grinned, _'Anna... I'll just go toss this on her bed.' _

Tim then noticed the pile of clothes sitting near the couch and realized they were Anna's and took them up as well. He grabbed them and balanced Anna's mail on top then went upstairs. He went to open Anna's door when the envelope fell off the top of the clothes.

"Oh shit..." Tim sighed. He shrugged and opened Anna's door and froze. "Um..."

Anna paled but Richie didn't seem to notice Tim.

"Richie..."

"Anna," he moaned. Tim looked like he was about to pass out.

"I'll uh... let you finish." he mumbled and closed the door. "No..."

He threw the door back open and grabbed Richie by the scruff of his neck.

"Oh shit Mr. Speedle..." he glanced between a very red Anna and her father.

"Daddy..."

"Don't Daddy me." Tim said. He grabbed Richie's jeans and t-shirt off the floor and threw them at him. "Get out of my house."

"Wait a minute..." Anna started. Tim turned and looked at her, then quickly looked away, seeing as she was only in her bra and a skirt.

"Anna, put some clothes on. You, come on." Tim shoved Richie downstairs and out the door. "Next time I see you, you better be fully clothed and have a ring with you."

"Um... I forgot my shoes." Richie said as he stood on the Speedles' porch in his boxers. Tim threw them at him and slammed the door on his face.

---------S/C---------

Calleigh walked into her house, a small smile on her face as she saw Tim sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby."

Tim grunted a reply, the image of Anna and Richie together still clear in his mind.

"Oh-kay..." Calleigh trailed off and went through the mail.

"Do you know what I caught your daughter doing?"

"Which one?"

"Anna Elizabeth..."

"She must've been doing something bad for her to use her full name." Calleigh said humorously. Tim turned on the couch so he was facing the kitchen. "I didn't even know she was home."

"Neither did I. You left her clothes down here this morning so I went to go put them on her bed but it was already occupied."

"She was sleeping?"

"She and that kid were about ready to have sex."

"Really..." Calleigh didn't seem too surprised.

"Is it too late to send her off to a convent?" Tim asked.

"Yes."

"Don't tell me she's too old."

"No she's not virgin enough." Calleigh smirked. Tim's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Your baby girl isn't a virgin Tim. Hasn't been for a few years."

"How do you know?"

"It came up when she asked me to take her to a gynecologist."

"Are you kidding me? I thought she still went to that pediatrician you take the kids to."

Calleigh shook her head.

"She goes to my doctor."

"No."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd go and castrate whoever the guy was."

"So she just had sex with some random guy?"

Calleigh rolled her eyes.

"It was Richie. Relax before you have a heart attack."

"I think I'm having one. I walked in on them Calleigh." Tim said. "He was... doing things to her!"

"Well Tim she's gonna be twenty. You can't tell me that you didn't have sex when you were a teenager."

"How old were you?" he asked.

"Sixteen."

"How old was she?"

"Sixteen. How old were you?"

"Eighteen. I was in college."

"So is she..."

"But she was a junior!"

"So? Tim it's not a big deal. Everyone is gonna do it at some time."

"Not my kids! That's it. We're sending Maggie and Becca off to become nuns."

"Stop being an idiot. And I suppose that Danny can go bang anyone he wants."

"That's different. He's a guy."

Anna walked down then and wouldn't look at Tim.

"Hi Mom." she mumbled.

"Hi honey." Calleigh smiled. "Oh Tim, stop being stupid!"

"I cannot believe you Anna." he said. "I mean..."

"I just came down to tell you that I'm not going to Boston."

"Great." Tim muttered. "Now where are we going to put the baby?"

Calleigh gave him a look.

"You know... if the baby means more to you than me..."

"Anna, I caught you almost having sex in _my _house. Nuhuh. Not gonna happen."

"You and Mom have sex in the house."

"That's different. We own this house and we can do whatever we please. Besides we've been married for..." Tim racked his brain.

"Eleven years." Calleigh chimed in.

"That's right. Eleven years. You have known him what? Two weeks?"

"Dad, I've been dating him for three years." Anna rolled her eyes. "Richie is transferring to Miami. He likes it better here and we're buying an apartment together."

"No. You're not."

"Tim, she's an adult. She can do what she pleases." Calleigh said.

"First off, she's not an adult. She's 19."

"When you were 19 you ran off to Miami." Anna reminded.

"That's different."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is. Besides I spent a whole shit load of money on that dorm room Anna. What about Jess?"

"She can find another roommate." Anna replied.

"How are you going to pay for an apartment?"

"I can get a job."

"Really? Where?"

"Daddy, you're lieutenant..."

"You don't have the qualifications to be a CSI." Tim interrupted.

"What about an internship or answering phones?"

"I have a receptionist."

"Do you need a secretary?" Anna offered. Tim gave her a look.

"Besides I don't want you moving in with him." he said.

"Why not?"

"He's bad!" Tim said. "He's got a bike..."

"You also have a bike."

"He's got a tattoo."

"You also have a tattoo."

"He's got all those piercings... he's bad news Anna." Tim said.

"No. You know what your problem is Tim?"

"Don't you call me Tim. I don't like that."

Anna ignored him and went on.

"You're just pissed off because you caught us in bed together. When are you going to realize that I'm going to be twenty in a few weeks and can do what I want?"

"Do what you want? Anna, as long as you live under _my _roof, you'll be living under _my _rules."

"Why do you sound like one of those cheesy TV dads?" she quipped. "Dad, I'm moving out. Get over it. I'm an adult. I have sex, whoop-dee-doo. You got four other kids to worry about. I'm not a kid anymore. Why do you think that I still play with dolls and wear my hair in pigtails and will always be an ass-kisser to you?"

Anna quickly turned on her heel and ran upstairs, slamming her door behind her. Tim gave Calleigh a look that said, 'I can't believe her.'

"She's right." she said. "You think she's still six years old honey. She's 19. Get over it."

"What the hell is going on with the women in this house?" Tim exclaimed.

----------S/C---------

"What are you doing Anna?" Becca asked, jumping on her bed.

"I'm going to Richie's." she replied, packing a bag. "Didn't Mommy tell you not to jump on the bed?"

Becca gave her a sheepish smile and plopped down.

"I don't want you to go. I like sharing a room with you."

"Oh you do?" Anna smiled. "Well kiddo I'm too old to share a room with you."

"Why?" Becca asked. "We have fun."

"We do." Anna agreed and walked over to her littlest sister. "But I have to move out sometime."

"No. You can stay here. I don't want to share a room with the new baby."

"Well maybe you won't. If it's a boy, Daddy told you he'd bunk with Danny."

"Still... I don't want another brother or sister. I like you as my sister."

"I'm not gonna stop being your sister kiddo. I'm just not gonna live here, that's all." Anna said. "I gotta go. I'll call you though."

Becca sighed and plopped her head down on her pillow. Anna dropped her bag and went over to Becca.

"Hey, you know how I'm at college during the week and sometimes I stop down and see you and Mommy and Daddy and Maggie and Danny?" she asked. Becca nodded. "Okay. Think of this as that. Pretend I'm at college."

---------S/C--------

Becca crawled out of bed and ran downstairs. Calleigh was asleep on the couch and Becca snuck past her to the small hallway off the living room. She pushed one door open and saw Tim sitting at the computer, his eyes glued to the screen. Becca walked over and pulled herself up onto his lap.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Tim asked.

"I dunno. Is Anna in trouble?"

"No."

"Then why did she leave?"

"Because she feels that she needs to be on her own." Tim replied. He glanced down at the brunette in his lap and sighed, pulling his glasses off. "I know you're little and don't understand but once you hit a certain age you leave me and Mommy."

"I'm not little." Becca said stubbornly.

"Right. You're only four and about three and a half feet tall." Tim teased. "Maggie's gonna be leaving in a few years to go to college. Danny will be going. Then when you hit seventeen you'll go off to college. And then the baby will go off to college."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Well you do what you want munchkin."

"I want to live with Anna."

"You like Anna huh?"

Becca nodded and Tim kissed her head.

"She'll be around. Come on. You have pre-school tomorrow."

"Are you going to come see our play?"

Tim muffled a groan. Tomorrow was Calleigh's doctor appointment but Calleigh wouldn't miss Becca's play. But what about work?

"Yeah." Tim finally said. "Back to bed now."

Becca nodded and kissed Tim's cheek.

"Night Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too."

Tim sighed, watching Becca disappear into the hallway. He sighed, remember the nights when Anna used to say that to him. Today kept repeating over in his head and Tim wished he could forget today ever happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Calleigh looked over at Tim and smiled at him. He gave her a weak smile and she turned back to the ultrasound. Tim stared at it in shock. He felt like an idiot. For the past few weeks, since he found out about the baby, he knew the baby would be here soon but now seeing the tiny form on the screen before him made it official that he was going to be a father again, he figured and that suddenly scared the shit out of him. Another baby... five kids... diaper changing... three A.M feedings... non-stop crying... spitting up... puking... ear infections... Barney and Mr. Rogers all over again. Anna, Maggie, Danny, and Becca had been such good babies. Would this one be a terror? Would it even like him?

"Honey?"

Tim looked up at Calleigh and she gave him a worried look.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah just fine." he mumbled before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

---------S/C--------

"Tim?"

He glanced around and his eyes landed on Calleigh, who was looking extremely worried.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Tim nodded and ran his hands through his hair. Calleigh and Dr. Miller stared at him.

"What's going on?"

"Well... we were looking at the ultrasound and you fainted." Calleigh said, taking Tim's hand in hers. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"No. I'm not." he finally said. "I... five kids Calleigh..."

"Please don't start this again."

"Tim, are you under any stress at the moment?" Dr. Miller asked.

"A whole shit load of it." he growled. "Do you know what it's like taking care of four kids and now I'm going to have another one? Do you know what it's like being at work non-stop and running a lab? I can't even begin to explain what the past few weeks have been like. I thought my daughter was pregnant but it turns out that Calleigh is. Don't get me wrong, I want this baby. I love it already but... I just... it's... and then I have this case at work. Something is going on with my oldest kid... I just... it's getting unbearable and now another kid is going to be added to all of this! I don't even know if I can take care of another kid!"

"Is this about yesterday with Anna?" Calleigh asked.

"I... can we talk about this later?"

---------S/C-------

"Danny, tighten up on that bat." Tim instructed. Eric waited then threw the baseball. "And... I caught them in bed together and now she's moved out and... there's something about that kid Eric."

"I think you need to take it easy. Don't want to put yourself in an early grave." he said, glancing behind him to first base. "Hey Tommy, move up a little."

His son nodded and moved up. Danny and Tommy had told Tim and Eric that they wanted to be on a baseball team so Calleigh and Maxine forced them to coach a Little League team. According to their wives all they did was, 'sit on their asses' and a little 'father/son bonding time' would be good for all of them. So now Tim and Eric had a full team of 7-8 year olds from Tommy and Danny's class at school. They sucked but the boys had fun and Calleigh and Maxine told the guys that they were doing a good thing. Tim figured by the time the games started, they might be alright. MIGHT being the key word.

Tim looked around at his team and shook his head.

"How did we get stuck with them?" he asked quietly. "I mean Tyler's kid is sitting at second base picking his nose. Literally sitting."

Eric glanced behind him and snickered.

"Tyler said that he disassembled their computer and Carrie wasn't happy. Tyler also said he didn't want Jake joining but Carrie said he didn't need to be a computer nerd like Tyler."

Danny finally hit the ball and ran, well stumbled to first. Tommy dropped the ball and Tim laughed.

"Butterfingers." he muttered. Eric threw him a look.

"At least my boy can run." he countered.

"Hey Jake!" Tim called. The boy looked up. "When Matt hits the ball Danny's gonna run so you need to get off the base."

"Okay." Jake nodded. Tim gave him the thumbs-up sign and turned back, taking the ball from Eric.

"I'll pitch." he added, tossing the ball to Matt, a scared looking kid. He ducked and Tim sighed. "Matt, the ball isn't going to hit you. Alright? Just swing at it."

"So Calleigh agrees with Anna?"

"Of course." Tim muttered, throwing the ball again. Matt swung this time but got a strike. "Better Matt. Good job. She says that I have to let her go."

"Well... she is going to be twenty Speed."

"But you got all boys Delko. You don't get what I'm going through. I asked Calleigh if we could send Maggie and Becca off to a convent."

Eric chuckled.

"It's not funny."

"Remember the good ol' days when we didn't worry about kids?"

"Well... it seems for as long as I've known you I've always had a kid around. We can say that when we hit about 80. 'Finally the good ol' days where we don't have to worry about kids.'" Tim smirked. "I'm worried about Anna though."

"Why? She's with a good guy."

"I don't like Richie."

"He seems nice."

"They all seem nice and then they corrupt my daughter's mind." Tim said. "Tyler's here."

Eric glanced at his watch.

"It's seven. We're finished. Pack up dudes!"

Tim glanced around as his team slowly disappeared into their parents' cars.

"Hey Eric, maybe it's not the youngsters. Maybe it's us."

"Maybe." he agreed. "Tommy, get the bases."

"Danny, pack up the balls." Tim added. "But... really, do you think there's something up with Richie?"

"I told you, I like him. I think he's a good kid. Well... once you get past the piercings."

"Anna came home with a black eye." Tim said, packing up the baseball equipment. Eric leaned against the backstop.

"Did he hit her?"

"She told me she and Jess were fooling around and Jess elbowed her in the eye."

"Well Anna wouldn't lie to you. Besides she's smart. She wouldn't stay with someone who's hurting her."

"Yeah I guess." Tim lifted the bat bag into his trunk and slammed the door closed. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yep. Boss nags a lot about being late." Eric winked.

"He's gonna dock your pay a few bucks." Tim joked. "Come on Danny!"

"You too Tommy! Or I'm leaving you here!" Eric called. "But I think Max would like that. House would actually be silent for once."

Tim leaned against his Tahoe and watched Danny and Tommy walk towards the trucks.

"Jesus it's like watching a mini-me with a mini-you." he sighed.

"Yeah... that's a bad thing." Eric smirked. "Tommy, walk a little slower buddy."

"Be nice." Tim warned. "He'll remember this and when you're old he'll push you down a flight of stairs."

"Where do you come up with these things?"

"I have a lot of free time on my hands."

"Now that I doubt. I mean... you having all those kids."

"Good night Eric."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mmm, that looks good." Tim leaned against the doorway of the kitchen. Calleigh looked behind her to him.

"You can't even see what I'm making." she said.

"Wasn't talking about the food." Tim grinned, walking over to Calleigh. She rolled her eyes.

"I look fat and ugly." she complained. "I don't see how you think I look good."

"Because you're not fat." Tim pulled the banana clip out of Calleigh's hair, letting her blonde hair fall around her shoulders. He tossed it onto the counter and ran a hand through the silky strands. "And hell, you certainly ain't ugly. One, you're pregnant, with my child might I remind you and two, you're more beautiful then ever."

"And you really smell." Calleigh grimaced, pulling away from him.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. While you were running the lab today, I did something."

"Besides sit on that lazy ass of yours?"

"Yes. Come on." Tim took Calleigh's hand and led her towards the stairs.

"But dinner..."

"It won't burn." Tim assured. "Okay close your eyes."

"Ha. I'm five months pregnant and you want me to walk up stairs, with my eyes closed?"

"Baby, I'm _taking _you upstairs so you won't fall or anything. Besides, I'd never put you in any danger."

Calleigh sighed but when along with it.

"Ready?"

"Yeah sure." Calleigh muttered, hearing a door creak open.

"Alrighty, open them." Tim ordered gently. Calleigh opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. "You like?"

"Honey..."

"I moved Maggie into Becca's room and moved Anna's stuff up into the attic, seeing as she won't be living here anymore." Tim explained. "Then I bought some paint and I know you were eyeing that crib when we went shopping the other day. It came today, luckily while you were at work or this wouldn't be a surprised. Baby..."

Calleigh turned to him and he smiled slightly, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"Stop crying." he chuckled, wiping the salty tears away.

"Why did you do this?"

"Because they all had their own room when they were born..."

"No. Why did you decorate a nursery?"

"Because I wanted to." Tim said slowly. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It's perfect." Calleigh mumbled. "You did this by yourself?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

Calleigh nodded, making them both laugh.

"I love it." she whispered tearfully. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tim pulled her into a soft kiss. Calleigh cringed and pulled away.

"Go take a shower."

----------S/C--------

"Mommy?"

Calleigh paused in her reading and looked over at Becca. They were curled up in Calleigh's bed, reading _'Big Sister Dora.' _

"What baby?"

"What are we having?" Becca asked. Tim walked into his bedroom and sat down on the edge of his bed, watching his daughter and wife. Maggie had gone to Anna's apartment and Danny was sleeping at Eric's so it was a quiet night in the Speedle household.

"We don't know." Calleigh replied. "What do you want?"

"Sister. When will we know?"

"When the baby's born."

"Can we know now?"

"We can but me and Daddy would rather it be a surprise." Calleigh said. "What do you think Dora is getting?"

"Sister." Becca said.

"We have enough girls in this family." Tim grumbled. "Me and Danny have to fend for ourselves."

At the end of the story, Becca's eyes lit up.

"Mommy, can we have two babies? Like Dora's mommy had?"

"No sweetie. We're only having one."

Becca sighed and looked at Tim.

"Daddy?"

"What munchkin?"

"How did the baby get there?"

Calleigh buried her face in her pillow, trying not to laugh.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"How did the baby get in Mommy?"

"Uh... well... see..." Tim looked at a giggling Calleigh for assistance.

"What's so funny?" Becca asked.

"Nothing sweetie." Calleigh lied. "Tim, she asked you a question."

"How did all of us get here?" Becca asked. Tim groaned and fell back onto the mattress. "Daddy, I wanna know."

"Alright. I suppose you want me to tell her?" Tim asked. "All of it?"

"Well... in simplistic terms. Don't get graphic." Calleigh said. "She's mature for her age."

"She's four. Do we really need to explain this?"

"_We're _not explaining anything. _You're _explaining it."

"Daddy, I'm waiting." Becca said. Tim propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Becca.

"Okay. Becca, when a..."

"When a what?'

"Calleigh, please..."

"Honey, when you get older you're going to marry someone." Calleigh said. Tim groaned again and Calleigh threw a pillow at him. "You um... Tim, you can take over."

"Let's put it this way..." Tim said. "Mommy and I love each other very much. We um... we decided that we love each other so much that we wanted to have you and Danny and Maggie and Anna and the baby."

"How?"

"Well... it's a complicated procedure."

"How?"

"Uh... well um..." Tim looked at Calleigh. She rolled her eyes and looked at Becca.

"When a mommy and a daddy want to... have a baby..."

"Do they call that bird... like in the cartoons?" Becca asked. "But... they give the mommy and daddy the baby. You said the baby was in your tummy. Mommy how did a bird get a baby in you?"

"It better not be a bird's baby." Tim mumbled.

"Huh?"

"No honey they don't call the stork. They... they do some things that help them have a baby."

"But listen to me Becca," Tim said. "You only do these things when you're old and married."

"What do they do?"

"Ah... that's story for another day." Tim said. "Come on. Say good night to Mommy."

"Night Mommy." Becca leaned over and kissed Calleigh's cheek, then her stomach. "Night baby sister."

"Or brother," Tim reminded, picking his youngest child up.

----------S/C--------

Tim walked back into his room and saw Calleigh flipping through a magazine.

"Well that was awkward." he smirked, climbing in next to her. She hid a smile and put the magazine down.

"She will one day find out." Calleigh reminded.

"I know." Tim muttered. "Just not tonight."

He leaned over and kissed Calleigh.

"Do you like the nursery?" he asked.

"I love it." Calleigh kissed him back, a bit more passionately this time. Tim returned the kiss and leaned over to turn the light off. "Do you think Anna's all right?"

"I'm sure she's fine." he said shortly, waiting for Calleigh to lay down. She did and Tim wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand laying on her stomach. He felt the baby move slightly and smiled. He had calmed down over the past few months, adjusting to the fact he was going to have another child in a matter of months. Life at home was fine but life at work was horrible. The case he had been working on when Callegih first got pregnant was a dead end and he was forced to put it on the back burner for a while but he somehow always found time to work it.

"I just worry." Calleigh was saying, bringing Tim out of his thoughts.

"What happened to you saying she was twenty and could fend for herself?"

"She is. It just she is our daughter and..."

"And she clearly doesn't want us around."

"Tim, she just wants you to loosen up. We have three other kids and another one on the way. You can't always focus on her."

"It's just... I never saw her when she was growing up and then we finally got custody over her. Then Michelle came back and... now she's out on her own and I don't like it."

"Honey, they're all going to grow up at one time or another."

"I know. I don't like it." Tim mumbled. They talked for a while more until they drifted off to sleep. A few minutes later, Tim was woken up by the phone ringing. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 5:45. A few hours later, then.

"Will you get that?" Calleigh mumbled, obviously still asleep. Tim grabbed the phone off the night stand and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"Lt?"

"Yeah..." Tim yawned, laying back down.

"We've got a body."

"Give it to night shift."

"They're backlogged and this might have to do with your unsolved case. Pretty brunette, 18-20, raped then killed?"

"Where?" Tim listened and sat up. "I'll be there soon."

He hung up and looked over at Calleigh. She was facing him, her blonde hair splayed out over the pillow. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I gotta go to work."

"You need me?"

"Always." Tim smiled.

"I meant for work." Calleigh said tiredly.

"No. Get some more sleep. Actually, take the day off."

"I'll be in at ten." Calleigh mumbled. "I love you."

"I love you too. Take it easy."

"Always do."

"Liar." Tim teased, stroking the side of Calleigh's face.

"Go to work. I can do without the sarcasm." and Calleigh was fast asleep again. Tim kissed her once more then got ready for another grueling day at CSI.


	7. Chapter 7

Tim stood in the doorway of the darkened apartment, a sullen look on his face.

"Any ID?" he yawned. Alexx shook her head.

"Poor baby had a rough time." she said.

"Who called it in?"

"Ask patrol baby. I only deal with the dead." Alexx smiled. Tim nodded and checked with the uniform at the door. "So?"

"Neighbor called it in when she heard screaming. Uniform found her dead on the bed." he said as Eric walked in. "Hey, you wanna get started?"

Eric nodded and got down to business as Tim walked out into the hallway. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number, then waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart."

"Daddy? It's 6:20." Anna groaned.

"I know baby and I'm sorry. I just wanted to check in on you. Was Maggie good?"

"Precious. Is that the only reason why you called?"

"No. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Daddy. Really."

"Okay. That's good. Uh... you wanna get lunch or something? Later on I mean?"

"I have class. How about tomorrow?"

"That's fine. I'm at work. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"That's sweet Daddy. Thanks for calling."

"No problem. Uh... give me a call later."

"I will. I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Anna. Bye."

"Bye." Anna hung up first and Tim walked back into his crime scene.

---------S/C--------

"Again nothing." Eric sighed. "This guy doesn't want to be caught. Either that or he doesn't do anything but strangle them."

"There's no signs of struggle." Tim said.

"Maybe he knows them." Calleigh suggested. "I mean, there are a lot of brunettes down here in Miami. It's not impossible."

"But why..." Horatio wondered. He had stepped down as lieutenant but hadn't quit his job as a CSI entirely.

"Revenge on someone?" Eric suggested.

"Guys, I don't want this case ending up like the last one." Tim said. "So we better find some evidence."

"We can't find evidence if it's not there." Calleigh said. Tim gave her a look and she smiled innocently at him. "What did you get Alexx?"

"Will you stop trying to run my team?" Tim snapped.

"I'm not trying to run your team." Calleigh said. "I'm just moving this discussion along. I'm sorry for trying not to dwell on the negative part of this case."

The meeting paused for a few minutes as the couple continued to bicker.

"Can we get on with the case?" Eric asked loudly.

"Alexx, the autopsy..." Tim said.

"I checked the victim's prints. Her name Ashley Portman and was a junior at the University of Miami." she said. "She was raped. I didn't find any semen in her. She died of asphyxiation and was strangled."

"Did you find any prints around her neck?" Tim asked. Alexx shook her head.

"My guess is he wore gloves. I found a black fiber in her hair too." she said, sliding an evidence envelope across the table. "Probably from the gloves."

"So... he's a tidy murderer." Calleigh said. Tim gave her another look. "Oh are you going to yell at me for stating the obvious?"

"He's got something to hide." Eric said.

"Everyone's got something to hide." Tim said.

-----------S/C---------

The next day...

Tim smiled, seeing Anna walk into the restaurant they were eating at.

"Hey Daddy!" she smiled, hugging him.

"Hi. How is everything?" Tim asked.

"Great." Anna said as she slid into her seat. "How's Mom?"

"She's good. She said she'd give you a call later tonight. She wants to go shopping with you."

"Okay." Anna hid behind her menu. "Wow, everything looks so good."

"Yeah..." Tim agreed. "Will you put that damn thing down? I can't see you."

Anna ignored him and Tim gently plucked it from her hands.

"Anna!"

"What?" she asked.

"What happened?"

"I hit myself with the freezer door." she said.

"You hit yourself with the freezer door." Tim said flatly. "You know the last time your face was bruised you said Jess elbowed you. Now you have another bruise and you got hit in the face with a freezer door?"

"Yes. I'm a klutz, what can I say?"

"I don't think that's it."

"Dad, it's nothing. It was just an accident." Anna said. "I wasn't paying attention when I opened it. How are Danny and Becca?"

"Don't change the subject. Anna, if something was going on you'd tell me right?"

"Yes Daddy. Nothing is going on though so I don't have anything to tell you." she said, smiling. "Is Becca okay?"

"She misses you."

"I miss her too."

"You know, you can come around the house. I mean, you grew up there. You can always come back."

"Thanks but I like being on my own. You haven't stopped by to see my apartment."

"I've been busy." Tim said.

"But you make time for everyone else right?" Anna said. "Why don't you like Richie?"

"I like him." Tim lied.

"Mhmm like you like that IAB guy."

Tim sighed and looked at his oldest daughter.

"Anna, it's not that I don't like him. In my opinion no guy will ever be good for you."

"Daddy, I love him. He treats me good. We're happy together. I'm happy. If I'm happy, why can't you be happy?"

"Because I don't want to face the fact that you're growing up." Tim said quietly. Anna sighed and slid into his side of the booth.

"I may love Richie but I loved you first. I still do and I always will Daddy." she said. "Please just give him a chance."

Tim nodded and Anna hugged him.

"I do love you Daddy."


	8. Chapter 8

Tim sat at his desk, playing with a pen and thought about his lunch with Anna.

"Can't you get an office on the floor?" Calleigh joked, walking in. "How's Anna?"

"She's fine." Tim said. "Do you like Richie?"

"I think he's a nice kid."

"Do you think... do you think that he um... would hurt Anna?"

"Well... I guess anyone is capable of anything." Calleigh said. "Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Something happened."

"Nothing happened."

"Yes something happened or you wouldn't be acting like this."

Tim sighed and tossed the pen onto his desk. He hadn't told Calleigh about Anna's... injuries and wasn't sure he should. But he found himself saying it anyway.

"She um... she had a bruise on her face."

"She probably fell."

"Into a freezer door." Tim said. "It's not the first time either."

"You think Richie is hitting her." Calleigh said flatly.

"I wouldn't put it past him. Would you just... talk to her? She won't tell me anything and... with these cases I don't want her to be next."

"Okay. Just don't do anything stupid in the time being."

"She said she loves him." Tim mumbled. "She's just a kid Calleigh."

She sighed and kissed the top of his head.

"You need to let her go." she said, her fingers running through his dark hair. Tim sighed and leaned against her.

"I know. I just don't want to. It's not that I don't want to. I just... have this feeling that I... I need to protect her. Like something's going to happen."

"Don't worry about it."

"Will you call her?" Tim asked. Calleigh nodded. "No. Now."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone off his desk. She thought for a minute, then dialed Anna's apartment number.

"Hello?"

"Richie? It's Anna's mom. Is she there?"

"Oh hi Mrs. Speedle! How are you feeling?"

"Good. Thanks for asking. How are you and Anna doing?"

"We're good. I'll go get her."

"Thanks Richie." Calleigh gave Tim a look and he fired one back at her.

"Hi Mom."

"Hey. How are things?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"Pretty good. How did lunch go with your dad?"

"Did he tell you to call me?"

"No." Calleigh lied. "I remembered you two got together today and wanted to know what happened."

"Oh. Things were good."

"That's good. How about you? How's school?"

"Fine."

"Richie?"

"...fine. Why are you asking?"

"I'm just wondering. It's odd not having you at home to talk to all the time."

"Yeah."

"I miss us talking. You haven't called in a while."

"I've been busy... with homework."

"Listen, Daddy did tell me that you had a bruise. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I whacked myself in the head with the freezer door."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Nothing else could've done that."

"Is Richie treating you good?"

"Do you want to go shopping?" Anna suddenly veered off topic.

"If you want to. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Okay. Can you get off work?"

"Now?"

"Yeah. I saw Dad today. I wanna see you now."

"Okay. Come here and we'll drive over."

"Okay. I'll be there in... fifteen minutes. Bye Mom."

"Bye honey." Calleigh hung the phone up and looked at Tim.

"Well?"

"She didn't answer me. We're going shopping."

"Now? What about your case?"

"Hey, you want me to find out what's the deal with her?"

"I don't want you coming home with anything." Tim muttered.

"Hey," Calleigh grasped his chin lightly and forced his head up so they were looking each other in the eye. "I am sure everything is fine. Okay?"

Tim nodded and Calleigh leaned over and kissed him quickly.

"Put Eric on my case." she said, walking out.

--------------S/C------------

"So what's going on with you and Richie?" Calleigh asked. Anna shook her head.

"Nothing. Honestly."

"How did you get the bruise on your face and don't tell me you whacked yourself with a freezer door."

"He can get rough, sometimes."

"Anna..."

"It was just once Mom, I swear."

"And the other time Jess really elbowed you?"

"Okay twice." Anna said. "Please don't tell Daddy. I don't need to come home and find Richie dead on our floor."

"Anna, you told me when you started dating him that if he ever got physical with you, you'd break up with him."

"Mom it was only twice!" she exclaimed. "I love him. I'm not breaking up with him. He promised he wouldn't do it again."

"Anna..."

"I don't want to talk about this. This why I didn't want to tell you and Dad because I knew you'd make a big deal about it!"

"Anna this is a big deal!" Calleigh hissed. "He's hitting you! Let's put it this way. Remember when you were about ten and you talked to me about Michelle and Jack hitting you?"

Anna nodded.

"You told me that you felt so helpless and didn't want to go through that again."

"This is different! Richie loves me. They didn't."

"Anna..."

"You don't understand." she muttered. "I want to go home."


	9. Chapter 9

"So? What did she say?" Tim asked as Calleigh walked into their house.

"Nothing." she said.

"Nothing?"

"Did I stutter?"

"She said something."

"Tim... just leave it alone."

"I'm not leaving it alone. What happened?" Tim felt his anger slowly rising and Calleigh sighed and lowered herself onto the couch. "So she didn't say anything?"

"We hit a bit of a snag." Calleigh said.

"What kind of snag?"

"I, apparently, don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"That she and Richie are in love and nothing is going to change that."

Tim thought for a second and Calleigh swore she saw steam come out of his ears.

"Tim, don't do anything."

"Don't do anything! He's hurting her and you're saying don't do anything?"

"Let her realize."

"If I let her realize Calleigh, it could be too late!" Tim yelled, making her flinch. His cell phone gave a shrill ring and he flipped it open. "What? Yeah... mhmm... she is? Okay I'll be right over."

-----------S/C----------

"Miss Whitmore?" Tim sat down near the hospital bed and looked at the young woman. She groaned softly and turned to look at Tim.

"Yes?"

"I'm Tim Speedle with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Do you remember what happened?"

"I was attacked. And call me Donna, Mr. Speedle."

"Okay. Then you can call me Tim. Do you remember anything abotu when you were attacked?"

Donna thought hard for a minute.

"I entered my apartment and someone pushed their way in from behind me. We struggled and..." Donna took a deep breath.

"It's okay. Your doctor told us. Did you see his face at all?"

"Yes. Actually I did." Donna said. Tim's look brightened.

"Donna, would you mind talking with a sketch artist?"

"No. Not at all."

-----------S/C----------

"Jane!" Tim jogged to catch up with the sketch artist and the redhead turned around and smiled.

"I was coming to find you." she said.

"It's finished?"

"Yep." Jane nodded, handing Tim a folder. Tim opened it and he scanned the picture of the young man before him. "You okay Tim?"

"I know where to find him." he muttered. "Thanks Jane."

"No problem Tim." she walked away as Tim pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Paula, if I get any calls take a message. If it's Anna, tell her to call my cell phone." he said. Paula nodded as Tim disappeared into the elevator.

-----------S/C----------

"Mom?"

Calleigh looked up as Maggie walked into her room.

"Hey. How was practice?"

"Good. Um... can we talk?"

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"Yesterday when I was at Anna's..."

"Yesterday when you were at Anna's what?" Calleigh asked.

"Richie wasn't there."

"Maybe he went out with friends."

"No. Anna... Anna told me she kicked him out a long time ago. She said not to tell you but... I heard you and Daddy talking."

"Honey, I called there today. Richie answered the phone."

"Well... Mom, something's not right." Maggie said.

"Don't worry about it Maggie. I put a plate aside for you. Heat it up for two minutes." Calleigh said.

"Okay."

-----------S/C---------

Anna heard a knock on her door and as she opened the door, a hand swung out at her, causing her to fall onto the floor. Richie slammed the door closed and Anna scrambled to get away from him.

"You told your mom." he said. "I saw you at the mall."

"You were following me?"

"I told you when you left we weren't finished."

"Richie, just leave me alone." Anna pleaded. He shook his head and grabbed her by her hair, making her yell out in pain. He yanked her onto her feet and held her close to him.

"Shut up." he hissed into her ear. "Don't want the neighbors calling the cops again."

"You're crazy."

"About you. Just let me stay with you."

"No. You hurt me. And those girls..."

"I did that for you Anna." Richie said, pushing her into the wall. "I did it because of you. I needed you so bad. But they weren't good enough. They weren't you. There's only one you."

He pressed his lips against hers roughly and Anna squirmed beneath him.

"Get off!" she tried pushing him off her but he pressed harder against her. The phone started ringing. "Let me get it."

"Let it ring."

The answering machine came on.

"Hi it's Anna! I'm not here right now so leave a message after the beep."

"Anna, it's Daddy."

"Aww how sweet." Richie mumbled, kissing Anna's neck.

"Baby, pick up the phone please. Look I'm on my way over. It's something about Richie. He... he's been the one killing all those girls. Anna, I know you're gonna say no but believe me. I just got a witness to describe her attacker. I saw the sketch Anna. It's Richie to a tee."

"He's right. It was me. I figured she had died. We'll be long gone though. But first I want to have a little fun with you. Then we're gonna stop at your parents' house. I told you what I'd do Anna if you talked."

"Richie, stop." she whimpered. "Please. I'll let you leave. We'll forget about it."

"Nuhuh. I want my way with you first." he pulled Anna along towards her room and she desperately tried to get out of his grip. Richie threw her onto the bed and climbed on top of her so he was straddling him. Anna struggled against Richie and he sighed.

"Where's the tape?"

Anna stayed silent and kept squirming under him.

"Anna, where's the tape?"

"Richie, get off me! You don't have to do this."

"But I do. You're so much better than they were." he rolled off her and walked out of the bedroom. He came back a few minutes later, a roll of duct tape in his hands. "We'll have to do it the hard way I guess huh?"

Anna jumped off her bed and knocked Richie into the wall, allowing her to get into her small kitchen. Richie rubbed the back of his head and ran after her. Anna had a knife in her hand now and Richie laughed, tossing the tape away.

"You're kidding right?"

"I swear to God if you come any closer I will hurt you."

"Yeah mhmm." Richie grabbed her by the neck and tightened his hand against her windpipe. Anna gasped for air and trailed the knife over Richie's stomach. He gritted his teeth and yanked her arm back, holding it until the knife clattered to the floor.

"ANNA!"

Tim banged on the door loudly, yelling Anna's name. Anna struggled against Richie and he pressed her up against the counter. He finally let go of her neck, allowing her to yell.

"DAD!"

Richie slapped his hand over her mouth and Anna bit him, hard, forcing him to let out a yell. Tim kicked the door open and trained his gun on Richie.

"Get away from her."

Richie didn't move and Tim cocked the gun.

"Richie, this gun is aimed at you and if you don't move or do something stupid then I will shoot you."

He reluctantly pulled away from Anna, who slid onto the ground in a heap of sobs. The uniform grabbed Richie and handcuffed him as Tim holstered his gun and went over to Anna.

"Come here," he pulled her into his arms and she cried into his shoulder. He glanced over at the uniform. "Get him out of here. And I'm not finished with you."

"Yeah okay." Richie sneered as the uniform dragged him away.

"Daddy, I was so scared." Anna cried. Tim held her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"I know but it's okay. You're fine."

"I wanna come home."

"Okay. I'll take you home."

"I should've told you."

"No, baby it's not your fault."

"Then why does it feel like it is?"

----------S/C--------

A/N: epilogue is next...


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait, hold the elevator!"

A hand shot out and pushed the doors back open.

"Than— Daddy!" Anna hugged Tim and smiled as Becca tugged her on her jeans. "Hey shorty."

She lifted her up into her arms and kissed her cheek.

"So?" she asked.

"You'll have to just wait and see." Tim grinned. Anna looked at Becca but she pressed a finger against her lips.

"It's a secret."

"Oh you two are no fun." Anna pouted. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's fine. Tired."

"Where's Maggie and Danny?"

"Up in her room already. Someone was hungry." Tim reached out and tickled Becca. She squealed and buried herself further in Anna's arms. "So I took her down to the cafeteria."

The elevator stopped and they exited on the maternity floor.

"Hi Tim." one of the nurses smiled. "This another one of yours?"

"Yeah. This is Anna."

"How many do you have?"

"5." Tim grinned, clearly very happy about all his kids.

"I thank God I only have one." the nurse smiled. "Denise just took the baby down to Calleigh's room."

"Okay." Tim grabbed Anna's free hand and pulled her down the hallway. He pushed a door open and entered the room. "I found a stray roaming the halls. Can we take her home?"

Calleigh smiled, seeing Anna appear behind her husband.

"Hi. You got out of class?"

"Well... I fought with the professor and I told him there was no way in Hell I was gonna sit in his boring class while my brother and sisters got to play with our new sibling. He told me I could either walk out or he'd throw me out."

"Which one happened?"

"I walked out and told him I was never coming back. The class was just an extra anyway. I don't need it for a credit. So?" Anna asked, setting Becca on the floor.

"Well come here and you'll see." Calleigh smiled. Anna smiled back and sat next to her on the bed.

"Oh my lord... she... he... it..."

Tim chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You had it right the first time. It's a she."

"What's her name?"

"Samantha or Sammy."

"I like that. It's pretty." Anna cooed over her little sister and Calleigh handed the baby over. Sammy yawned and opened her brown eyes. "Well hello."

Sammy studied Anna for a minute, wondering whether she could trust her or she should cry.

"You're so pretty." Anna smiled. "I'm Anna, your big sister. Your really big sister."

They all laughed and Anna handed Sammy back to Calleigh as she began to cry.

"I only like happy babies." she informed. "None that cry."

----------S/C---------

The Speedle family was sitting comfortably in the hospital room when Anna's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hi. Yeah. I have another sister, Samantha. Yeah. I'm sure they don't mind. Okay. I'll be down in a minute to get you. Bye." Anna snapped her phone shut and looked at her parents. "Do you guys care if I bring someone up?"

"Is it Jess?" Tim asked. "We don't need any klutzy people in here."

"No. Someone else. Do you mind?"

"No." Calleigh shook her head.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Anna smiled and ran from the room.

"Anna's got a boyfriend." Becca giggled.

"No she doesn't." Tim said.

"Yes she does. She was all smiley."

"So?"

"Stop fighting with our five-year-old." Calleigh laughed. Maggie and Danny played tic-tac-toe in a corner, fighting over M&Ms. Anna came back a few minutes later... with a dark haired guy.

"Told ya!" Becca said.

"Shh!" Tim hissed. "You want to introduce us Anna?"

"Yes." she smiled. "This is Josh Evans. Josh, this is my father Tim, my mom Calleigh, my sister Becca, my sister Maggie, my brother Danny, and my newest sister, Sammy."

"Nice to meet you." was mumbled all around the room and Tim eyed the young man warily. After Richie was put in jail four months ago, Tim was reluctant to let Anna be with any guy. She had moved back into the house and the Speedles went through endless hours of fighting about rooms. In the end, Tim gave up his office and the computer was moved into the living room. The office became Maggie's room and Anna moved back in with Becca. But Anna hadn't gotten a boyfriend. One night she told Tim that she was scared to trust a guy again, in fear of getting hurt and Tim told her that she could do whatever she want. Obviously she did such.

"What do you do Josh?" Tim asked.

"I go to the University of Miami. I'm studying to get into business. I work at the coffee house on campus in my free time though. Well when I'm not with Anna." he replied. "Congratulations by the way, on the baby."

"Oh thank you." Calleigh smiled. She liked this kid. A lot.

-----------S/C----------

"It's only one more day." Anna laughed, seeing her father struggle with Maggie, Danny, and Becca. "She'll be home on Thursday."

"Help me! Help me!" Tim pleaded.

"Just because of you three I'm never having kids." Anna said, giving each of her siblings a pointed stare. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Burgers!" Danny banged on the table with his fists.

"Pizza!" Becca exclaimed.

"Chinese!" Maggie said.

"We had Chinese last night!" Tim exclaimed.

"Eat leftovers." Anna said. Maggie nodded. "Dad, order a pizza."

"What about me!" Danny exclaimed.

"I'll take you to McDonald's."

"Money doesn't grow on trees Anna." Tim said.

"I can afford a Happy Meal." she said.

----------S/C--------

"Thanks for helping me today." Tim said, flopping onto the couch next to Anna.

"No problem. What do you think of Josh?"

"Is it serious?"

"We've been dating for three months." Anna smiled. "What do you think of him?"

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"He'd never hurt me. I told him about Richie. He promised me that he'd never do anything like that."

"He's okay."

"Dad..."

"I have to get to know him."

"Would you let me marry him?"

"I have to get to know him."

"Based on what you saw today."

"Did he ask you to marry him?"

"No but Daddy, I do like him. A lot."

"You know this is all your fault." Tim said suddenly.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Well... remember about thirteen years ago you were just six years old and first met Calleigh?"

Anna giggled and nodded.

"I wanted you to marry her." she said.

"And I did." Tim said. "And now look what came of it?"

"Four chaotic children." Anna laughed. "Well Sammy's isn't chaotic."

"Not yet she isn't. But she is a Speedle." Tim reminded.

"And we're all a little chaotic. Daddy, really would you let me?"

"Let you what?"

"Marry Josh? Well... if we ever get that far?"

---------S/C--------

Four years later...

"Are you going to sleep?" Calleigh asked.

"In a minute." Tim mumbled. Calleigh smiled and slipped out of bed and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We need to sleep."

"I said in a minute."

"Yes and in Tim time that means a few hours."

"No."

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong." Tim muttered. Calleigh giggled and buried her face in his back. "Remember when she was just a kid?"

"Mhmm."

"Remember that day..." Tim sighed and Calleigh hugged him tighter. "Remember that day when we went down to Disney after Maggie was born and she saw that couple?"

"Yeah."

"And she... she told me that she'd never turn into a pile of lovey-dovey goo like those sick people and she'd never get married because she didn't want to leave me."

"You cried to me that night." Calleigh remembered. "And I know you're crying right now. She's getting married tomorrow."

"I know."

"Josh is a good kid."

"I know."

"He treats her good."

"I know."

"We all love him. Even you do, you have to admit it."

"I know. I just... I remember the day after Sammy was born I was sitting with Anna and she asked me if she and Josh ever got this far would I let her marry him..."

"What did you say?"

"I said I had to get to know him."

"What about when he approached you two years ago?"

"I... I wanted to kill him but something told me to tell him yes. And now... tomorrow he is taking her away from me."

"Tim, they're still going to be in Miami."

"I know..."

"Go talk to her."

"I am." Tim pulled away from Calleigh and exited their room. He peeked into Becca's room and saw she was asleep but Anna wasn't there. He smiled and walked downstairs. Anna was sitting at the table, stabbing a bowl of chocolate ice cream with a spoon. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I can't." she said.

"Why?"

"I'm nervous." Anna mumbled. "Daddy, am I doing the right thing?"

Now any father in their right state of mind would say no but being the loving, caring family man that he was and not wanting to break his baby girl's heart, Tim nodded. Besides it was the truth and he swore he'd never lie to her.

"Of course you are sweetheart. You love Josh. He loves you. Everything is good."

"I want to be like you and Mom and being happy. I remember when you and Michelle were together. I don't want to be like that."

"I think your 'Michelle' relationship was with Richie."

"How can I be sure though?"

"Because I see the way you two are together and know how you feel about each other. I see how much he loves you. I couldn't have picked a better guy for you to marry." Tim said. "He's a good man."

"He is." Anna smiled. "Promise me you won't cry tomorrow. If you do, then I'm gonna start crying and I don't want my make-up to be ruined."

Tim laughed quietly and nodded.

"I'm scared." Anna said quietly, a few minutes later.

"Why?"

"I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to... come home one day and him break my heart."

"Well if he does that then I'll break his neck."

"Daddy," Anna giggled. "I better get to sleep."

"Yeah. You know your mother is going to be waking you up at the crack of dawn." Tim said. Anna nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Anna."

----------S/C---------

Calleigh watched with tears in her eyes as Tim slowly danced with Anna. She knew this was hard on him. It was hard on her too.

"Mrs. Speedle?"

Calleigh jumped and saw Josh standing next to her.

"I'm sorry!" he laughed. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"No. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything's wonderful. I was just wondering if you'd like to dance."

'How did she get such a gentleman?' Calleigh wondered as her son-in-law pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"Joshua, I don't think I have to tell you this but if you hurt my daughter in anyway..." Calleigh trailed off. Josh nodded, smiling.

"I won't Mrs. Speedle. I love her, a lot."

"Call me Calleigh."

"Yes Mrs. Sp— Calleigh."

Calleigh smiled and glanced over Josh's shoulder at Tim and Anna.

"Daddy..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, pulling away slightly so she could look at him.

"I'm fine as long as you're fine." Tim said.

"I am Daddy. I'm really, really, really happy."

"That's all I want princess." Tim murmured, kissing her forehead. The song ended and went into another one and Tim sighed inwardly as Calleigh and Josh walked up.

"Can I trade you?" he asked.

"Be my guest." Tim pulled his wife into his arms and held her close, burying his face in her hair.

"Tim, relax." she said soothingly. "We still have four other kids."

"I know." he mumbled, watching Anna happily dance with Josh. He then looked at Maggie, who looked like she wanted to do nothing more than die at that moment as she danced with Josh's very nerdy cousin. Danny was hidden behind Eric, hoping to God that no one would ask him to dance. Becca was playing with her cousin Amy. And Sammy... Tim sighed. Sammy, who had been Anna's flower girl, was slowly inching closer to Josh's nephew, Marky. "Calleigh..."

"Mmm?"

"Can we ship Sammy off to a convent? She's already flirting with the boys."

Calleigh looked at her youngest child and laughed, which was music to Tim's ears.

"She's four Tim."

"That's what scares me."

"Are you at least having a good time?" Calleigh asked.

"I just want her to be happy Calleigh."

"She is honey."

Tim let out a big sigh and his eyes landed on his oldest daughter again.

"You're right." he said. "I should just get over it and let her grow up."

"She did grow up."

"Too fast." Tim mumbled. And that was the truth.

"Think of it this way. Soon we'll have a grandchild." Calleigh smiled into Tim's shoulder and he groaned. She always knew how to irritate him. "Oh it's not that bad."

"Calleigh we have a four year old. We can't have grandchildren yet."

"I'm not saying she's gonna pop one out tomorrow. It'll be a year, two years at the most."

"Please stop."

"She's married Tim. Kids just come naturally after that."

"She doesn't want kids yet."

"Okay. Don't have a heart attack over it."

"Then stop talking."

"Make me." Calleigh taunted. And Tim did just that. He kissed her softly and Calleigh rested her head on his shoulder after they pulled away. "Are you okay with this?"

Tim thought long and hard about his answer. He looked over at Anna and she smiled at him over Josh's shoulder. He smiled back and kissed the side of Calleigh's head.

"Yeah. I am."

Okay so he was lying but Tim was sure that he would slowly succumb to the fact that Anna wasn't his little girl anymore. He didn't want to but from the look on her face it seemed he had no choice.

"Do you want grandkids?" Calleigh asked quietly. Tim groaned and kissed Calleigh again in hopes of shutting her up.

the end


End file.
